


Sexuality

by hamil_sin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Daveed’s a fuckboy, Dunno why I wrote this but I did, F/M, He dates whoever he fuckin wants to, He has a lot of sexuality crises, I might add actual tags soon, M/M, Multi, Sorry Daveed, daveed sucks at long term relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamil_sin/pseuds/hamil_sin
Summary: High school is fun. Daveed gets with a bunch of the girls but never really dates anyone. Not that he doesn’t want to, but no one’s really his type there. That doesn’t stop him from hooking up with any girl he can. But there’s something wrong.





	Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this but I did
> 
> Comment telling me that this wasn’t trash pls

High school is fun. Daveed gets with a bunch of the girls but never really dates anyone. Not that he doesn’t want to, but no one’s really his type there. That doesn’t stop him from hooking up with any girl he can. But there’s something wrong. 

He doesn’t feel like he’s only attracted to girls. He doesn’t know why, but he does. And he tries to ignore it, but every time he looks at one of the jocks he almost stares. Maybe he’s gay. But that’s not possible. He isn’t gay. He’s attracted to girls. 

College let him realize that yes, he is attracted to girls. But he’s also attracted to guys. He’s bi. Which slightly terrifies him, because his entire time being alive he thought he was straight. And maybe his family and friends won’t be accepting. Sure, his dad’s bi too, and his mom will be accepting of him no matter what. But he’s still terrified. 

But he’s only nineteen. He doesn’t need to come out yet. It’s too early. He can wait. The guys he hooks up with don’t ask what he is. They just know that he’s willing to sleep with them. And that’s what matters. 

After coming back home to live with mom, Daveed doesn’t focus on dating. He focuses on his career. His future. For once in his life he isn’t interested in dating. 

Until he met Jayden. 

The love of his life. A non binary person that he just might spend the rest of his life with. They make him question his sexuality again. Aren’t bisexuals only attracted to men and women? Is there a sexuality for liking non binary people too?

Ah, yes. Pansexual. To be attracted to all genders, or just not give a shit about what gender someone is. And once Daveed thinks about it, it’s never been about someone’s gender. It’s always been about their personality. 

So at twenty-five he figures out he’s pan. Cool. He can date and be with anyone. He wins no matter who he dates. He still won’t come out, but he’s accepted the fact that he isn’t straight. 

Until Roger comes along. 

And Roger’s sweet at first. Takes care of Daveed and treats him like a king. That’s how it is for the first couple months. Until it’s not. Until Roger starts coming home late. Or not coming home at all. Until he’s distant and doesn’t send sweet texts to Daveed. 

Daveed breaks up with him and tells himself that he’s gonna avoid men. And everyone that isn’t a women. That he’ll be better off saying that he’s straight and only dating females. That it’ll cause him less heartbreak and everything will be fine. 

He starts to believe that at one point. That maybe being bi or pan or whatever was a phase. And he convinced himself that he’s straight and that anything else was just a phase. 

He dates Jalene for a while until he breaks up with her. Promises himself he won’t fall for all the hot guys in the musical he’s in but fails. He dates Oak. And they’re good together. Best friends and boyfriends. It works. 

But Daveed breaks up with him too. He dates Jasmine for a bit after Anthony breaks up with her. They don’t last. He moves onto Rafa for some weeks before telling him they’re better off as friends. He realizes that Emmy has an interest in him and dates her for a bit. And he tells himself that he can’t break up with her before six months. 

He makes it to five. He tries to not fall in love with anyone else before realizing that the moment he met Anthony he was in love with him. He tries to hide his feelings for a bit. Tries to convince himself that he’s straight again and succeeds. Until he goes bar hopping with his friends and has a one night stand with a guy. 

Daveed breaks down. He comes to terms with the fact that no matter what he’ll always be pan and he’ll always be a fuckboy. He hangs out with Anthony more just to make himself suffer. Tells himself that he doesn’t deserve Anthony. 

But that doesn’t work out either. Anthony comes out to him and Daveed comes out too. Anthony asks him out. Daveed accepts. They date for a while, and it’s at seven months when Daveed realizes that he isn’t breaking up with Anthony. That Anthony is the love of his life and that he’s mainly attracted to guys. 

He comes out. People are accepting. His family is accepting and at his high school reunion he laughs because that was the start of him figuring out that he’s pan. Everyone there remembers him. Everyone knows him. 

And his high school reunion is fun. He sees all his old friends. All the girls that he hooked up with. Even Joseph. The kid that was notorious for being the high school’s gayest person. 

He has a wife and two kids. His wife is Anne. One of the first girls Daveed hooked up with. And Daveed realizes that a lot of people there have figured out that they aren’t straight either. It’s common ground. 

And Daveed smiles when he sees John and Tyler together. It reminds him that he has his own boyfriend at home. That the ring is hidden where he won’t find it and that Anthony’s family agreed to have dinner with him in a week.


End file.
